


A Little Bit of Home

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: footballlover10</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Home

**A Little Bit of Home**

**For:** footballlover10

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Characters/Pairings:** Charming, Emma

**Prompt:** Christmas present for Daddy’s girl.

**Word count:** 396

 

Emma sat on the floor looking at the bright colored packages under the tree. She smiled when she realized there were more for Henry than anyone else.

Charming smiled as he walked up to Emma. She hadn’t turned around so he thought she didn’t hear him.

“Why are you sneaking up on me, Dad?” Emma said as she looked up at him with a smile.

Charming shrugged and smiled as he sat on the floor beside her. “I just didn’t want to disturb your thoughts.”

“Why it is that Henry is getting all the presents?” Emma asked.

“He isn’t getting this one.” Charming pulled a box out of his pocket. It was silver with a pink ribbon. He handed it to her. “This one is for you.”

“It’s small. So I’m guessing it’s not a horse or a sword or even a tiara.” Emma shook it hesitantly. “What is it?”

“Open it.” Charming said. “I won’t tell your mother.”

Emma looked around for her mother, just in case, which made Charming laugh.

She carefully opened the box and gasped at the necklace inside. It was a golden five petal flower. She carefully lifted it out of the box.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you Dad.” Emma kissed him on the cheek.

“It’s a snowdrop. We had them on the shield of the Kingdom.” Charming said as he took the necklace from her and put it on her neck. “I was trying to decide what to give you when I remembered there was a silversmith here in Storybrooke.”

“It’s perfect. It’s like a little part of home.” Emma said as she touched the necklace at her throat.

“I’m glad you like it. I missed so many Winter Solstices with you. I was going to give you dolls and horses and even a sword. It makes me sad that I didn’t get to do all that.” Charming sighed heavily.

Emma leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. “It doesn’t really matter now that we are all together.”

“Emma, there is one thing I should tell you.” Charming said.

“What’s that?” Emma looked up at him.

“Your mother is giving you a tiara. It was her mother’s so try to be happy about it.” Charming said.

Emma laughed and shrugged. “Well. I am a Princess.”

“Yes. Yes you are. You are my Princess.” Charming kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
